


moments lost to time (Dimileth Week 2019)

by AgentMangosteen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters to be added as time goes on, Dimitri is just so in love with her okay, F/M, Fluff, Tender Dimileth melts my heart, This is all just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spoilers for blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMangosteen/pseuds/AgentMangosteen
Summary: Their relationship was as pure and loving as the kind hand that she once reached out to him.Fic compilation for Dimileth Week - will detail fics with spoilers.Day 1: Modern AU {Complete}Day 2: Battle {Complete}Day 3: Past {Complete}Day 4: Wedding {Complete}Day 5: Ball {Complete}Day 6: Memory {Complete}Day 7: Free Day (Theme Chosen: Flower Language) {Complete}





	1. Blossoming Friendships

The sunlight beamed down through the windows at the luxurious suite, a young woman with deep blue hair holding several instructing materials with her as she rang the doorbell. A bead of sweat traveled down her forehead as she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

“You know, kid,” the older man behind her began. “Dimitri isn’t all that bad.”

“But Father, it’s like I’m meeting royalty,” the woman said, though her voice seemed to betray her words. No tone.

“Look, I know the Blaiddyds are a huge ass deal at the university, Byleth. But here, aren’t you two just friends?”

Byleth glanced at her Father with mild disbelief in her eyes. “Father, that’s not why I’m nervous… It’s the fact that—“

“Just a moment!” Called a masculine voice inside.

“Ah, shit, looks like I gotta go,” Byleth’s father huffed out. “Good luck with the brat. He seems like a handful, but he probably shouldn’t be as bad as Alois.”

“Wha— Fath— Jeralt!” Byleth called, but alas, she was too late. Already was Jeralt walking away. She took a deep breath as she watched the door open, standing straight upright as she clutched the instruction material in her arms. A young man with deep blue eyes and wheat colored hair was there, giving her a gentle smile. She didn’t expect him to be so… tall.

“You must be Miss Eisner,” the young man greeted. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I thank you for helping me with my studies.”

“No need. The pleasure is mine, Mr. Blaiddyd,” Byleth responded, and he let out a chuckle in response.

“I implore you to refer to me as Dimitri. I’ve not been one for formalities, especially to those I’ll be working with,” Dimitri would respond before moving to the side. “Come in, then. Last night me and a few of my friends had hot pot, so I do apologize for the mess. Dedue and I cleaned it as best we could.”

And by that he most likely meant they cleaned it spotless. Minus the obvious large pot on the coffee table, the kitchen seemed clean. “Thank you, Mister— … Dimitri,” Byleth cooly responded.

“No need, as I said. Would you like something to eat before we begin studying?” The blonde asked as he moved the pot with surprising ease. “If it makes you more comfortable, that is.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” Byleth would respond, setting down the materials she had gathered before glancing at her study partner for the day. Why did Rhea think this was a good idea? Oh, right, she wanted her to “become more involved with the students.” As if she wasn’t involved already.

“Would you like something to drink then?” Dimitri would ask once more as he helped set out some of the materials. “It’s important to stay hydrated, especially when the Blue Sea Moon is at its peak.”

“Well, what do you have?”  _ And why are you being so nice to me?  _

“Sadly, all I have left is some fine wines I got for my birthday and water,” Dimitri would say with a sigh. “All the soda I had… Well, let’s just say that the suite was quite messy last night.”

“... Water would be nice,” Byleth finally responded as she looked through the several history and literature textbooks as she heard water running behind her. Soon enough, Dimitri came back with two glasses - one of which seemed a little… sturdier, than the other. Setting the both of them down, he seemed to look at her eagerly. Strange.

A few beats of silence later, and Byleth caught on. “I apologize for the delay… Where would you like to begin?” She’d soon ask.

“Perhaps general history would be good,” Dimitri suggested. “Though, if you had a plan already set, I don’t mind following that either.”

“Why do you think I asked what you wanted to do?” Byleth said, averting her gaze. “I… I haven’t been a good study partner. The only reason why I’m helping is because Principal Rhea said it’d be good for a scholarship back.”

“The fact that you need to pay even more money to pursue another year of college is a little disappointing,” Dimitri huffed. “But… If it helps you, I definitely do not mind. Perhaps we’ll learn something about one another along the way.”

Byleth would give him a curious look, and his features were warm and gentle. Sincere. It was something that she didn’t expect out of someone of such high status; he seemed so… comforting? Was that the word? Maybe she’ll ask her Father about that sometime later. “I see…”

“Shall we get started, then? I’d like to brush up on the history of…” Dimitri would suggest, and as Byleth tried her best to guide him to correct answers, she couldn’t help but let out a rare, soft smile.

Maybe this tutoring gig wasn’t so bad at all.


	2. Scars of a Pure Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was pure and unbridled, like a swift coursing river - their bonds were forged in flames of healing, each mark on their bodies serving as a reminder of the battle hard fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Contains spoilers for Chapter 18 of Azure Moon.

The sting of fresh wounds set into Byleth’s system fairly quickly as she found herself in the infirmary at Fhirdiad. With the city now under the control of the Holy Kingdom, and with Dimitri returning to his place as Crown Prince, things were finally beginning to look up.

But first, well, there were injuries to tend to. Mainly, her own. So now here she was, stuck in the infirmary while Manuela went to get some herbs and salve. This was torture, not being able to celebrate such a key victory. A knock on the door drew her out of her own annoyances however, and Byleth perked up. Was Manuela back? Was she finally to be discharged, after about an hour of waiting and far more spent under adrenaline that made her numb and dizzy?

Of course, her hopes were dashed when she noticed Dimitri’s large silhouette in the doorway. “Byleth?” He quietly called.

“I’m up,” came the curt reply. “You can come in.”

And enter he did, shutting the door behind him. Now that he was in the light, she noticed salve and herbs in his hands. “Manuela asked me to come and see you,” he would begin. “To help you with your injuries.”

“Or rather, you insisted on coming to see me. You’re quite doting sometimes, I should know,” Byleth huffed, though her tone was lighthearted and playful. “Thanks for that, by the way. It was getting a little frustrating, having to listen to Manuela rant about her love life when I was barely even conscious enough to protest.”

Dimitri let out a soft chuckle as he sat beside her, looking her up and down. “... Gah, some of your wounds aren’t properly wrapped. Curse those incompetent handmaids,” he noted, gently taking her arm and watching her flinch. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

“N-no, just a dull pain,” Byleth said as she felt his hands trace older scars. “Dimitri?”

“So many scars…” The Prince would compliment, only for his expression to grow dark. “I’m sorry. My carelessness must have been the cause of many.”

“It’s not your fault,” Byleth huffed. “Most of these are from my mercenary days, you know? Like this one.” She guided his hand to a scar on her upper arm, closer to her shoulder. “I got it from my maiden battle.”

“I… I see,” Dimitri said, though his expression remained downcast as he took the salve and began applying it to the fresh wounds. “... No doubt you’ll gain scars from this battle, too.”

“Dimitri,” Byleth began. “You know how hardy I am. Give it some time, and those scars aren’t gonna be a bother.” She warmly smiled up at him, a sigh escaping her lips. “Besides, I got them from fighting for you. With you. I’d dare not let them fade because of it.”

It seemed to brighten his mood a little, though his eyes said otherwise. “You foolish girl,” he playfully chastised as he brushed back mint green hair from her eyes. “Fighting so fiercely for me, who had been nothing more than a beast at the time…”

“My loyalties lie with you, though. They always will,” Byleth would say with a sigh. “Each time I swing my blade and fell an enemy, I think of the glittering bright future we have. And us capturing Fhirdiad today… Well, that future with you just got as brilliant as the shimmering sun.”

“Byleth…” Dimitri quietly says as he sighs. “... Thank you. For everything.” Once again tracing his fingers over scars atop her calloused hands, he would finish his healing work and help her up. “Now, how about I steal you to the ballroom? I’m sure many are eagerly awaiting your presence.”

”And what of yours? I’m sure everyone missed their oh so beloved lion prince,” Byleth giggled with a comforting smile. “Me especially. Welcome back, Dimitri. I missed you.”

Dimitri sighed, only for his features to soften. “I will admit, I do not deserve such a warm and kind hand to welcome me. But alas, it’d be rude to turn away a lady,” he half-joked, gently brushing a thumb along her palm before bringing the back of her hand to his lips. In truth, she hadn’t even noticed that he was holding her hand, but she didn’t complain. It was nice. Warm. “Now come with me. I’m a patient man, but with a lady such as you, a dance cannot wait. This is a fine opportunity, after all.”

”Then don’t blame me should I run off, Your Highness. It’s also quite the opportunity for stargazing,” Byleth responded as she stood, and the two began to walk to the ballroom, hand in hand. She had almost thought he whispered a quiet phrase, but she simply put that thought aside for now.

For tonight was the night to heal the scars of the battle.


	3. A Gift, Presented in Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love had begun as an innocent friendship - just one boy, wanting to know one girl for who she was, not what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the same AU as Sweet Chamomile Blend!
> 
> Spoilers for Edelgard and Dimitri’s relationship in game.

The gardens of Fhirdiad were in full bloom, and among them sat two young women; Byleth, dressed in garb befitting her station, and the stunning Empress of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard.

Naturally, the two had long since exhausted conversation - Byleth wasn’t really much of a talker, anyways. So instead, she took to examining her favorite dagger, humming as she made sure the blade wasn’t tarnished or damaged in any way. A soft sigh escapes her, coupled with the pleasing scent of bergamot tea.

“... Say, Captain Eisner,” the snow-haired empress would begin. “Where did you get that? I’ve seen you with such a dagger before, but I do not recognize design…”

“Hm?” Looking up from her work, Byleth would give her a fond smile. “Oh, this old thing? Ahah, it was from your stepbrother.”

“From Dimitri?” Edelgard had repeated. “I hadn’t thought of him as one for gift giving… Do tell what the occasion was.”

“When I look back on it, nothing, really,” Byleth said, then sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “Ah, but it was a pleasant day nonetheless… Stuck to my memory… You see, what had happened was…”

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

The soft blanket of snow had freshly fallen, and a young Byleth watched her whole world be covered in white. What was once a land of beauty in autumn delicately caressed by oranges and reds of changing leaves was now gone, replaced a snowy landscape that made her bundle up well and good.

What was this odd material? What was it doing here? And why did her Papa and the others seem so insistent on clearing it out? As she watched from the balcony of the palace, she curiously looked out to the town. Maybe she could go there? Several questions would direct and redirect her thoughts for a bit before she heard the quiet  _ pitter patter  _ of footsteps approaching behind her. Turning, a small mop of wheat-hued hair peaked from behind a corner.

“Dima?” Byleth quietly called as she approached, her wide blue eyes staring for a moment before the boy came out, holding something behind his back.

“Bylie!” He seemed to chirp when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking at white stuff,” Byleth responded, fixing up her scarf.

“Oh, you must mean the snow!” Dimitri chimed as he smiled. “Do you like the cold, Bylie?”

“... Like?” The girl would repeat with a tilt of her head.

“Do you enjoy it? Being out in cool air, I mean,” Dimitri said as he rocked on his heels.

“... I think,” Byleth responded. “This feels… comfier, than hot weather.”

“Yay! I found another thing in common between us!” Dimitri cheered with a bright smile. “I like the cold too! Hot months make me all uncomfy!” 

Byleth hummed. “Good for you,” she plainly said. “But, um… Were you looking for me? Does my papa want me?”

It seemed to her that she hit a mark as Dimitri tensed for a moment. “Oh, right! I wanna give you a gift!”

“... A gift…?” Byleth repeated.

“Mhm! Here you go!” From behind his back, he held out a blue… mini sword? Or was it one of those sharp thingies that the kitchen maids used?

“What is it?”

“A dagger!” Dimitri added on, and Byleth tilted her head again. “We use it to cut a lot of things! Like plants, and food, and— oh, what was it called again…?” He delved into his thoughts for a moment before perking up. “Oh! Yeah! Rope!”

“... Why would I need a dagger…?” Byleth questioned.

“To cut things!”

“I know that, silly!” Byleth huffed. “But… what things? I can’t cook or clean or touch rope.”

Dimitri’s cheeks tinged a soft pink. How odd it was. “W-well, um… I hope you can, um…” There he went, back to his thoughts. “You can cut a path to a brighter future!” His words seemed to be a little strained. “Papa told me that daggers were used to cut ways to better futures!”

She took a glance at the dagger for a moment before gently taking the gift, watching as Dimitri’s smile seemed to brighten further. “W-well, Bylie, do you like it…?”

And he swore he could see the corners of her lips turn upwards as she smiled.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

“He told me that that was the first time I smiled for him,” Byleth added with a chuckle as she brushed her fingers along the sheath of the dagger. “Later on, my Father found out and proceeded to lecture him on how to give a proper gift, despite me telling him not to.”

Edelgard let out a chuckle of her own. “You two must have been quite close when you were younger. You and Dimitri, that is.”

“We did grow up together, you know,” Byleth reaffirmed, only for her expression to go downcast. “... That little story was from nine years ago. Before… Well, you know.”

_ If only we could return to how things were before I left… If only I could wind back clocks and return to such a blissful past…  _


	4. For the Vows of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was unconditional and joyous, full of quiet nights together and love filled sweet nothings whispered in the dead of the night.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Dimitri’s S-Support.

The announcement of the engagement between Byleth and Dimitri was one of the happiest times in Faerghus’ recent history, often compared to the day when House Blaiddyd first won independence from the Adrestian Empire so many years ago. Celebrations were already underway; many denizens of the capital city of Fhirdiad were already preparing a feast, sending letters, and decorating the plaza square with effigies of dragons and lions to celebrate the happy couple.

From the palace balcony, Dimitri sighed as he watched a small messenger pigeon fly off to the east, a letter in tow. Beside him, his darling fiancee, that oh so mesmerizing smile gracing her face as he pulled her close. “Are you cold, my beloved?”

“Not at all, my lion,” the woman would reply as she entwined their fingers together. “Do you truly think Claude will come?”

“Of course I do,” Dimitri warmly said as he kissed the top of his love’s head. “Byleth, my beloved, I know for sure he will.”

She would simply smile at his administrations, snuggling closer before feeling his arms wrap around her small frame. “... To think that we are to be standing here, months after taking Fhirdiad, as lovers…” She quietly mused.

“It is still a dream to me… To be accepted and loved,” Dimitri mused. “But for now, we must celebrate all we can. Soon, we will be dragged away to our duties, but for now, I wish to simply be as husband and wife.”

“You know we can’t do that until after the officiation,” Byleth teased. “... But I truly look forward to it, my lion.” Gently, she would reach up and brush a strand of hair away from Dimitri’s good eye, only for him to rest his hand over hers.

“The wedding will be a joyous one, I know. Because I shall be wed to you,” Dimitri would say as he pulled her closer to him. “The one who guided me to the light… You are my light.”

“And you are my lion, my King. The one I will forever swear fealty to, even if it means dying on the battlefield.”

His expression grew dark at that. “Please, my beloved, we should not speak of such things…”

“Ah, I apologize…” Byleth responded, gently resting her head on his chest as she felt him pull her closer, wrapping his cloak around them. “Mm…”

“After we wed, I will make sure to do this every single evening,” Dimitri said. “For you are my light, and I wish to keep my light close to my heart.”

“Oh, my lion… How I love you so,” Byleth would say before looking towards him.

“My beloved light, I love you so much more,” Dimitri would proclaim before leaning down to give her a tender kiss. “I’m so happy we are to be wed…”

“As am I… Dimitri, I love you, my lion.”

“As do I. I will love you now and forever, my beloved light.” Sweeping her into his arms, Dimitri would nuzzle her, closing his eyes to savor such a fleeting moment. “Come. Shall we head to bed, my beloved? You must be quite tired after the coronation, and I feel we need all our rest for the wedding.”

“Ahah, of course, my lion,” Byleth would say in response, sighing as she snuggled to him. She would feel his arms securely wrapped around her, pulling her small body to him as she relaxed. Her eyes drifted to the sapphire ring atop her finger, a reminder of their bond and their love for one another.

A gentle, warm smile came upon her face. “My love for you is as endless as the sky… ” She quietly said, knowing that Dimitri most likely heard.

“And my love for you is as deep as the ocean,” he would respond as he gently set her atop the bed, climbing in beside her before once again kissing her goodnight. Pulling her into his arms, Byleth took one last look at her ring.

_ I vow that should you ever find that you are lost, that you are alone, I will guide you home, like a shimmering beacon of light that you are to me.  _ She repeated in her head.  _ My love for you is as endless as the sky, and as deep as the ocean. My love for you shines like a sparkling moon in the bleakest of nights. This love shall be everlasting… _

She would slowly fall asleep to the sound of Dimitri’s quiet breathing, and to the recital of her vows in her head. Those are the exact words she shall speak in a few week’s time, and those are the words that will bring her sweet nights and days. Those are the words of her love.


	5. Cendrillion and her Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was full of joy and laughter, filled with the happily ever afters many read of in fairy tales and fables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ashen Knight AU Dimileth ft. Sylvain

Today was a joyous day indeed.

The sweet melody of an orchestra rang through the opera house, many pairs dancing and swaying to the music as the banner of House Blaiddyd draped over the balcony of the stage. Today was a joyous day, for today was the Prince’s coming of age ball.

Dimitri stood greeting his guests, his ever so loyal friend Sylvain by his side to butter up any ladies that the soon-to-be king had any issues with. The ginger’s silver tongue was useful in that regard, Dimitri had once commented. The ability to sway a woman away from him was helpful, as he had learned from their younger days.

For tonight, though, he wished one particular woman to show up. Constantly scanning the crowd for even the slightest hint of her presence, Dimitri would nervously fix his cravat or make sure that his dress clothes were proper. Of course, it didn’t seem to go unnoticed, judging by the soft chuckle coming from Sylvain. “Getting nervous, Your Highness?”

“I just don’t know if she’s here or not,” Dimitri would respond, eyes going towards the crowd once again. “I don’t remember if I ever got to saw her if she is, and I fear that I may have accidentally driven her off with my invitation…”

“Hey, come on, you know she’ll show up,” Sylvain would tease, nudging him with his elbow. “She always has. Mercedes probably just locked her up tight, the same way she locked Ingrid down last night.”

“Still, I can’t help but worry,” the blonde would say.

“Don’t focus on your worries, then,” Sylvain joked with a smirk. “Think of what she’s gonna look like! Would her dress be a silky black, her gloves a milky white? Would she have chosen something that’ll woo you instantly, or something more modest?” Each rhetorical question seemed to only spark Dimitri’s curiosity, and at a particular one, he flushed and glared down Sylvain.

“Y-you’ll fluster me! And around these other nobles, too…” He protested, only to hear the signature noises of guests attempting to win his favor. After a few minutes of banter (It felt like forever to him), he once again scanned the crowd. Sylvain let out a sigh as he watched a few ladies leave their presence to dance with some other nobleman.

“Dimitri?”

A signature voice piqued his interest, and Dimitri looked in front of him to see another old friend of his - Byleth. And the more he studied her, the more he felt his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. “M-Miss Eisner! So nice of you to arrive!”

That drew a giggle out of her. “Come now, you can just call my Byleth. Unless you want me to call you Your Highness.”

“R-right, right,” Dimitri said as he took a few deep breaths. “Y-you… You look amazing. That dress… It’s…” His eyes would drift up and down the deep black garment, flowing so elegantly at her feet. “It looks gorgeous on you.”

She smiled, those deep blue eyes of her sparkling and drawing him right in. “Such a compliment from the Prince deserves recognition. You look quite dashing yourself.”

“I-I do?” He swore he could hear Sylvain call them lovebirds as he strutted off.

“Of course. Although, your cravat could use a little fixing,” Byleth would assess before doing the work for him. “There.”

His poor heart was skipping a beat at her warm smile. “T-thank you,” he would manage to respond. “S-say, um… W-would you, uh… L-like to, um…”  _ Dima you’ve rehearsed this a million times, stop freezing up!  _ He mentally scolded himself.

“Would I like to…?” Byleth’s face had a teasing grin. The witch.

“Would you… Um… L-like to…” Dimitri cleared his throat for a moment, taking a few quiet breaths for air. “... D-dance with me? W-when I’ve finished g-greeting everyone, after all…”

Another small laugh comes from Byleth, and he swears he’s hallucinating that bat of her eyelashes. “Of course,  _ my  _ lion~”

Now he was truly flustered, hiding his face with a hand. “Byleth, do not call me that in public…”

She giggles again, smiling. “I do apologize, Dimitri. I can’t help myself. Anytime I try to tease you, Gilbert or my Father show up and give me a good scolding. But yes, I’d love to dance with you.”

“T-that’s great!” Dimitri would say as he noticed something. “H-hold on, your tiara, it’s…”

“It’s fine, I’ll fix it myself.”

“N-no, no, hold on, let me fix it,” Dimitri would insist, gently nestling the headpiece so that it fit snug in her hair. “There.”

Byleth would give him another warm, gentle smile, glancing at the last of the guests that Dedue was greeting in place of Dimitri. A few of the noblewoman giggled at them, but neither paid any mind. “Now then, how about a dance?”

“As if I’d keep a lady such as yourself waiting,” Dimitri would reply, checking to see that her cheeks were now a lovely shade of pink. Bringing the back of her hand to his lips, he’d escort her to the dance floor with a warm and loving smile.

_ She’s such a stunning woman… _


	6. Lost in a Sea of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love had been founded on sweet memories of their days as youth, lost in a sea of despair and found when the new moon had turned full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time, I deeply apologize! Just one more day left to go!

“Byleth?”

The call of her name resounded in the quiet of the woods, and the new Professor watched as her dinner dashed off into the wilderness. With a quiet curse, she would look behind her to see Dimitri, blue eyes curious, gazing at her with a spark of relief. “There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you!”

“For what, exactly?” The stony girl questioned as she quietly drew another arrow, watching from inside a bush. “And keep your voice down. You’ll scare the prey.”

“O-oh, I apologize,” Dimitri would respond quickly as he bent down beside her. “But, well, you disappeared without a trace as to where you went.”

“Common occurrence,” Byleth quickly responded, flat toned like usual. “Father always said I’m too independent.”

“W-well, um…” In her peripheral vision, she could notice him glancing away. “... Mind explaining what you’re doing out here?”

“Hunting,” came the deadpan response. “Boar hunting, specifically. Some of the cooks said they’ve been getting into the grain racks.” She would focus her eyes on one, bow aimed to the beast’s head before getting a clean shot in. “Father suggested archery practice.”

“I… See,” Dimitri would respond. A few beats of silence later. “... Do you enjoy hunting, Byleth?”

“Yes,” was her response, swiftly killing another boar that had wandered into their sights. “Would you like to try?”

“I’ll break the bow, though.”

“Hickory is sturdy, it won’t break,” Byleth plainly said as she handed him the weapon.

Cautiously, Dimitri would take it, giving it a light squeeze. “Is this magic enforced?”

“No. I carved it myself,” Byleth said. “Me and my Father never stayed in one place. I learned how to survive out in the wild by my peers.”

“Your peers? Ah, you mean the mercenary corps.,” Dimitri concluded as he nocked and drew an arrow.

“... Steady yourself. Relax,” Byleth instructed. “You’re too tense.” He would nod in response, shoulders visibly relaxing. “Good. Now, try and keep your eye on the target. Once you’re experienced, you’ll be able to focus with one eye.” She then guided his hands to the right position.

They had spent the day like that, instructing one another on how to hunt. At one point, Byleth had said, “A fighter is like a hunter on the battlefield. They study their enemy like a hunter studies prey, figures out the most effective way to kill, then strikes.”

Those words alone would stick with him, he knew.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

Now, today, the blood-soaked hands of a beast are what his creed is. He’s the hunter; the Empire is the prey. And he had made his den the abandoned monastery.

Passing through the woods along the way, he would glower at the spot where he swore he could see her, with her hickory bow, aiming at a potential meal for the night. A blink, and she was gone. For a moment he considered passing by and ignoring it, but then he had noticed something poking from the bushes. The bow that he had held so long ago.

Whether it be a whim or not, he would bend to pick it up, gazing at the item. Time had certainly withered away the beauty of the simple weapon, the weapon now bearing the marks of rain and fire. “... Hmph.” And just like that, the bow snapped in two in his hands. Whether he had been stronger or the bow had just grown weaker, he didn’t know nor care.

“Memories are useless,” he told himself before looking to the monastery close by. “... Why do I even bother?”

And yet, he still continued on.


	7. Moments Lost to Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love was as endless as the sky and as deep as the ocean, and often, flowers bloomed in their wake. Their love was a source of warmth in the frigid areas of Faerghus.

Flowers were her favorite things.

That was perhaps the only reason he was here. Flowers. Stupid, little, flowers. Fragile things. He could crush them in an instant if he wanted to. And yet, here he was, gazing at a bouquet of flowers. Each one held a little bit of significance to her and her Father, Dimitri would recall.

The first of the flowers he had picked out from the vendor nearby (By Sothis did he hate having to show up there; a beast like him had no place in such a delicate shop) were lilies. Beautiful, stunning, white lilies. They reminded him of the pure emotion that had him lovestruck in the first place; how her smiles always managed to shine like a brilliant sun.

He had no need for the sun now, but alas, he didn’t deserve a sun. Not one as brilliant as her.

He would find that he’d soon be approaching the forgotten monastery, the quiet of the sunset beckoning the coming thieves. A small bit of rat hunting after his chore would do him some good. After all, it was the only thing keeping his instincts sharp.

The second, he remembered, were white heathers. He distinctly recalled something one of the voices in his head say - “You are no different than a bloodstained white heather.” And upon asking the woman who tended the shop what the flowers meant, he understood. He was a beast that protected whatever sanity he had left with the blood of enemies. Dimitri truly felt that she could have related; she, too, was a beast. All humans were.

She, the one known as the Ashen Demon, was a beast behind that elegant facade. A woman known only for her cold killing. “Hmph, not too far off from me…” Dimitri thought aloud.

The third flower he had selected was one very dear to him, entwined with the heathers - brilliant orange nasturtiums. The symbol of all the battles he had won for her, all the blood that stained his hands in the end. How that’s what bonded him to her. “What a silly boy I was…” The delusional man would say to himself. “To think that I was as human as her… Hmph. I truly was an idiot.”

And then he remembered the fourth and final flower he had selected. A flower that was known simply as jonquil.

It had been a flower that he knew to be Byleth’s favorite as he plucked it from the earth while heading back. She had told him what it meant, after all - desire. The desire for freedom from the shadows. The desire for a warm hand. The desire for a meal that didn’t consist of whatever meat he could hunt.

The desire for love.

He had thought of disposing it, but soon enough, her he was. Standing in front of Jeralt’s grave, he huffed out as he heard a curious cat pass beside him before running off at his glare. Slowly, he’d bend down to place the bouquet of flowers atop the gravestone. His heart tinged with poison, but no, now wasn’t the time to care about feelings. Now was the time to mourn and remember. A few beats of silence later, and Dimitri felt the tinge in his heart turn into a lurching pain as he forced back his tears.

“We’ll meet soon. I know.”


End file.
